Bukan Sestoples Cinta
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: Tawa lembut meluncur dari bibir Sakura mendengar tanggapan singkat yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Namun tak mengapa. Baginya, Sasuke memang tidak seperti sebuah stoples yang penuh dengan kata-kata cinta. Namun cukup dengan caranya sendiri, Sakura tahu cinta Sasuke nyata untuknya. Dan itu lebih dari sestoples cinta./Twoshots/Alternate Universe/ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Haruno Sakura mengelus pelan permukaan permata _emerald_ penghias cincin platinum yang melingkari jari manisnya. Rasanya ia masih tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Segalanya berlangsung begitu cepat, begitu tiba-tiba. Di satu waktu ia merasa dirinya seakan terjatuh dari tempat yang amat tinggi, menghantam bumi dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan. Dan di saat berikutnya, ia mendapati dirinya melambung ke langit ke tujuh. Lukanya dalam sekejap terlupakan. Yang ada hanya kebahagiaan.

Ia bahagia—amat sangat berbahagia.

Dan itu semua karena lelaki ini. Lelaki yang kedua lengannya yang hangat kini tengah mendekap tubuhnya, membungkusnya dengan cinta yang tak dapat ia duga seberapa dalamnya. Yah, karena lelaki ini memang selalu tak terduga. Sama seperti cinta itu sendiri.

Sakura mendongak, demi melihat sang lelaki tercinta membalas tatapannya. Kata orang, kedua bola mata sekelam batu _onyx _itu selalu memberi kesan dingin dan mengintimidasi. Tetapi bagi Sakura, mereka adalah sepasang permata paling indah dan paling hangat yang pernah ada.

**.**

**.**

**BUKAN SESTOPLES CINTA**

_A oneshot story by Arlene Shiranui_

_Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi_

_Sakura & Sasuke belongs to each other ^_^_

_Warning: Alternate Universe, maybe out of character :/_

**.**

**.**

Sakura duduk termangu di sofa di ruangan kantor yang berukuran cukup luas itu. Sepasang mata hijaunya yang sembab menatap nanar kedua tangannya yang saling remas di pangkuannya. Tenggorokannya tercekat, bukan hanya karena radang yang sedang ia derita sekarang, namun lebih karena usahanya untuk menahan isakan. Rasa sakit akibat pemecatan mendadaknya dari peran di sebuah pertunjukan yang seharusnya menjadi batu loncatan untuk bisa debut di dunia opera masih terasa jelas.

Dan itu hanya karena hal sepele yang seharusnya dapat ia cegah. Betapa mirisnya. Rasanya seperti melihat impianmu hancur di tanganmu sendiri.

_Sakura no baka!_

Cairan bening itu kembali bergulir dari sudut matanya. Sakura menyekanya segera, sembari meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Barangkali terdengar cengeng, tapi rasanya sangat sulit untuk tidak menangis di saat-saat seperti ini.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling. Meja kerja itu masih sama seperti biasanya; minimalis, rapi, tanpa debu setitik pun. Papan nama bertuliskan '_Uchiha Sasuke—General Manager'_ yang terbuat dari kaca terpampang di muka, ditemani dua buah pigura—satu foto keluarga, dan satu lagi foto seorang gadis berambut _pink _yang tengah tersenyum. Ruangan itu hampir tak berubah sejak Sakura berkunjung ke kantor lelaki itu beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Saat ia datang untuk memberitahukan keberhasilannya mendapatkan sebuah peran setelah hampir satu tahun bergabung di sebuah teater opera. Memang bukan peran utama, tapi saat itu Sakura gembira sekali, karena setidaknya ia mendapatkan _scene _untuk bernyanyi solo. Pada akhirnya kemampuannya mendapat pengakuan, bukan hanya sebagai anggota paduan suara. Dan itu berarti satu langkah maju untuk menggapai impiannya sebagai seorang _diva _opera.

Walaupun reaksi Sasuke saat itu tak seperti yang ia harapkan.

Sakura masih ingat ekspresinya yang terheran-heran ketika dirinya menerobos kantor _General Manager _di tengah jam kerja, terengah-engah dan berkeringat, dengan senyum secerah mentari mengembang di wajahnya. Lelaki itu masih terperangah ketika Sakura mulai berteriak-teriak girang mengumumkan keberhasilannya mendapatkan peran setelah perjuangan berbulan-bulan—terkadang Sakura memang tak dapat menahan diri, tanpa sadar melakukan hal-hal gila jika sedang _sangat _senang—dan tanggapannya hanya,

"Baguslah." –dan tanpa perubahan ekspresi berarti—seolah ia tidak terlalu peduli—Sasuke kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Sasuke-_kun ..._" kata Sakura dengan nada memohon. Senyum di wajahnya sedikit memudar. "Ini adalah impianku. Kau tahu, kan?"

"Aa." Sasuke mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas yang tengah ia kerjakan.

Berusaha menelan habis sekelumit perasaan kecewa yang muncul karena sikap dingin kekasihnya itu, Sakura berkata dengan nada ceria, "Kau tidak ingin memberiku ucapan selamat?"

"Hn. Tentu. Selamat, Sakura," ucap Sasuke, terdengar agak tidak sabar ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sakura yang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya yang berpelitur. "Dengar. Hari ini aku sangat sibuk, aku tidak punya waktu membicarakan ini. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Sasuke yang gila kerja. Tak ada yang lebih penting baginya dari _Uchiha Enterprises, _perusahaan yang didirikan dan dibesarkan oleh kerja keras dan cucuran keringat Klan Uchiha. Tempat di mana beratus-ratus kepala keluarga menggantungkan hidup mereka, yang bagi Sasuke, itu adalah sebuah tanggung jawab besar. Selain itu ia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan sang ayah yang telah memberikan kepercayaan penuh padanya. Bagi lelaki itu, penilaian Uchiha Fugaku adalah segalanya.

Tentu saja Sakura sangat memahami hal itu—jangan salah—dan ia selalu mendukungnya dengan apa pun yang ia mampu. Selama ini Sakura sudah banyak mengalah, rela dinomorduakan demi urusan pekerjaan. Hanya saja untuk kali ini, Sakura ingin lelaki itu lebih memerhatikannya dan bisa ikut merasakan kegembiraan yang ia rasakan.

"Sasuke-_kun ... _aku hanya—"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, telepon di atas meja berdering. Sasuke segera mengangkatnya.

"Ya?—Aa. Aku akan ke sana sekarang." Sasuke kembali meletakkan gagang telepon ke tempatnya, merapikan berkas-berkasnya dan beranjak mengitari meja. "Sakura, sekarang aku harus pergi. Kau pulanglah. Nanti saja kita bicara." Sorot tajam matanya tatkala menatap Sakura menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tak ingin dibantah.

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Lelaki yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama hampir lima tahun itu memang tipe orang yang memiliki kecenderungan bersikap tak acuh menanggapi sesuatu—termasuk soal kekasihnya sendiri. Terkadang Sakura merasa heran pada dirinya sendiri yang sanggup bertahan dengan sikap Sasuke sampai sejauh ini. Jika bukan karena cintanya yang mendalam terhadap lelaki itu, mungkin Sakura sudah meninggalkannya sejak lama.

Akan tetapi meski Sasuke bisa bersikap sedingin batu, entah mengapa Sakura tak dapat lepas darinya. Sasuke baginya, sama pentingnya seperti tarikan napas_._ Tak peduli seberapa sering dirinya dikecewakan, dalam kondisi apa pun, senang atau sedih, gadis itu selalu datang, datang dan datang lagi padanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura dihantui perasaan resah. Gadis itu bertanya-tanya sendiri, apakah selama ini Sasuke merasa terbebani oleh dirinya? Itukah sebabnya ia selalu bersikap tak acuh padanya? Dirinya yang begitu merepotkan, cerewet dan keras kepala. Dirinya yang terlalu tergantung ... _Oh, Tuhan ... _

Kepalanya mulai berdenyut-denyut tatkala berbagai pikiran buruk menyerbu ke dalam otaknya.

"Sakura?"

Sebuah suara membuat Sakura melonjak terkejut. Ia menoleh, mendapati salah seorang bawahan Sasuke yang juga teman seangkatannya di sekolah menengah dulu, Shiho, memberinya senyum meminta maaf sementara meletakkan cangkir berisi teh hangat yang masih mengepul di atas meja.

"_Gomen ne, _sepertinya aku mengejutkanmu."

"Ah—ti-tidak apa-apa, Shiho-_chan,_" Sakura menyahut dengan suara parau. Ia terbatuk.

Senyum menghilang dari wajah Shiho, digantikan ekspresi khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm ..." Sakura mengangguk kecil, memaksakan seulas senyum—rasanya itu menjadi seratus kali lebih sulit dilakukan saat suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

Shiho memerhatikan kawan lamanya itu. Wajah Sakura tampak memerah seperti orang demam, kedua matanya bengkak, belum lagi suaranya yang nyaris menghilang. "Kelihatannya kau sedang tidak sehat."

"Hanya flu biasa," jawab Sakura serak.

Shiho memandanginya beberapa saat lagi sebelum berkata, "GM sedang mengikuti rapat penting dengan dewan direksi, entah kapan selesainya. Kau yakin mau menunggunya, Sakura?"

Selama beberapa saat, Sakura sempat bimbang, sebelum akhirnya mengambil keputusan. Kali ini ia tak mau merepotkan Sasuke. Kali ini, biar ia menghadapi masalahnya sendiri.

"Kurasa aku mau pulang saja, Shiho-_chan_." Sakura beranjak dari sofa, mengambil mantelnya. Namun sebelum meninggalkan ruang kantor itu, ia berpesan pada Shiho, "_Ano ... _jangan beritahu Sasuke-_kun _aku kemari."

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang senja ketika Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke kantornya. Setelah melewatkan waktu seharian menginspeksi pabrik, lalu dilanjut dengan berkutat di ruang rapat, akhirnya sekarang ia bisa sedikit meregangkan tubuh. Benar-benar melelahkan.

Dihempaskannya tubuhnya yang letih di kursi kulit di belakang meja kerjanya, menghembuskan napas keras-keras. Jemarinya yang panjang menarik simpul dasi, melonggarkannya sedikit. Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursinya, memejamkan mata sejenak, merilekskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang tegang sementara pikirannya mulai berkelana memikirkan rencananya esok malam. Sudut-sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk seulas senyum tipis membayangkan reaksi kekasihnya nanti.

_Sakura ..._

Secara naluriah, pandangannya terjatuh pada salah satu pigura foto di atas meja kerjanya. Gadis bermata hijau itu balas tersenyum manis dari sana. Ah, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa rindu. Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu? Sehari? Dua hari? Atau malah sudah seminggu atau lebih? Sasuke tidak terlalu ingat. Selama ini komunikasi mereka lebih banyak dilakukan lewat email atau telepon, dan itu pun tidak terlalu sering. Salahkan pekerjaannya yang sudah sangat menyita waktu dan pikirannya.

Tetapi malam ini—dan tentunya, esok—Sasuke _pasti_ akan _membayarnya._

Sasuke mengerling arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Pertunjukkan opera Sakura dimulai pukul tujuh, berarti ia hanya punya waktu satu jam untuk pulang ke apartemennya dan bersiap-siap. Maka tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, sang GM muda bergegas mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan kantor yang mulai sepi.

.

.

Terbiasa dengan pola kerja yang serbagesit, dalam waktu setengah jam, Sasuke sudah duduk di belakang roda kemudi mobilnya dengan penampilan lebih rapi, bersiap meluncur ke _Hidden Leaf Theatre_. Tubuhnya yang tegap menguarkan aroma bersih sehabis mandi. Tergeletak di bangku penumpang, sebuket mawar merah segar yang baru dibeli di toko bunga dekat apartemennya, diselipi kartu ucapan dengan tulisan tangannya sendiri. Sasuke memang bukan tipe lelaki romantis, tapi ia berharap ini cukup.

Ini adalah pertunjukkan yang sangat penting bagi Sakura, sebuah langkah maju untuk mencapai impiannya. Sasuke tidak pernah lupa bagaimana Sakura begitu menggebu-gebu jika berhubungan dengan opera—betapa gadisnya begitu mencintai seni pertunjukan musikal itu. Sakura sudah belajar bernyanyi secara otodidak sejak di sekolah menenga, bahkan ia sampai berhenti dari kuliah manajemennya demi fokus belajar opera. Sekarang Sakura sudah semakin mendekati impiannya, dan Sasuke pasti akan mendukung kekasihnya itu sepenuh hati—dan tentu saja, ia akan memastikan malam ini mereka akan merayakannya bersama.

Pukul tujuh kurang sepuluh menit, Sasuke sudah memasuki pelataran depan teater terbesar di Konoha tempat pertunjukan opera dilangsungkan. Segera setelah menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada petugas _valet, _lelaki itu bergegas memasuki gedung megah itu, bergabung dengan antrian penonton berpakaian necis.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak terlalu suka keramaian seperti ini. Aroma parfum yang menguar di udara dan dengung obrolan dari segala arah membuatnya pusing. Belum lagi tatapan orang-orang padanya yang membuatnya terganggu. Terkadang Sasuke merasa heran sendiri dengan bakatnya untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang sementara dirinya tak melakukan apa-apa. Tidak masalah jika itu terjadi di ruang rapat atau semacamnya, itu malah menguntungkan. Tapi di keramaian seperti ini, itu sangat membuat jengah.

Padahal Sasuke bisa saja mengajak seseorang—Naruto atau kakak lelakinya, Uchiha Itachi—untuk menemaninya. Dengan begitu perhatiannya sedikit teralihkan. Tetapi tidak. Malam ini Sasuke akan berusaha menampik perasaan risih itu, tentu saja, demi Sakura. Saat-saat istimewa seperti ini, kalau bisa Sasuke ingin melewatkannya berdua saja dengan Sakura.

Dan omong-omong soal Sakura, Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati sedang apa gadisnya itu sekarang? Sebelum berangkat tadi ia sudah mencoba menghubungi ponselnya, tetapi tidak aktif. Awalnya Sasuke sempat khawatir, karena Sakura nyaris tidak pernah menonaktifkan ponselnya. Namun ia segera menepis pemikiran itu. Mungkin saja Sakura sedang berkonsetrasi pada persiapannya dan tak ingin diganggu.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke akhirnya diantar ke tempat duduk VIP-nya di dalam teater mewah tersebut. Dari sana ia bisa melihat ke arah panggung—yang saat ini tirainya masih tertutup—dengan jelas. Sempurna.

Sementara menunggu pertunjukkan dimulai, Sasuke membuka-buka _booklet _yang ia dapatkan di depan tadi. Melewatkan bagian yang memperkenalkan orkestra dan para pemain utama, Sasuke langsung mencari-cari nama gadisnya. Foto Sakura yang tengah tersenyum dalam balutan kostumnya terpampang di deretan para pemain pendukung. Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat sedikit. Bahkan dalam foto tersebut lelaki itu bisa melihat kebahagiaan terpancar dari kedua bola mata Sakura yang hijau.

Lampu diredupkan, tanda pertunjukan akan segera dimulai. Suara dengung orbolan yang semula memenuhi ruang teater perlahan mereda sampai nyaris sunyi. Perhatian seluruh pentonton kini terpusat pada panggung. Orkestra mulai memainkan musik dan perlahan layar beludru yang menutupi panggung diangkat—pertunjukkan pun dimulai.

.

.

Sasuke merasa ada yang salah di sini.

Pertunjukan sudah hampir separuh jalan, tetapi gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak kunjung muncul di atas panggung. Meskipun ada kemungkinan Sakura mengenakan wig, tetapi Sasuke pasti akan langsung mengenali suaranya. Sakura sudah beberapa kali memperdengarkan lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya dan ia tidak mungkin salah. Mengapa di saat adegan di mana Sakura seharusnya bernyanyi, yang muncul malah orang lain?

_Ada apa ini?_

Dengan perasaan was-was, Sasuke kembali membuka-buka _booklet-_nya, memastikan. Foto di _booklet _itu _memang _Sakura, tetapi perempuan di atas panggung itu, yang mengenakan kostum yang seharusnya dikenakan Sakura dan melantunkan lirik yang seharusnya dinyanyikan Sakura, sama sekali bukan kekasihnya. Tiba-tiba saja gelombang perasaan cemas menerpanya.

_Di mana kau, Sakura?_

Tanpa menunggu pertunjukkan selesai, Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas keluar. Ia sama sekali tak memedulikan gerutuan tidak senang beberapa penonton yang merasa terganggu. Yang ada dalam kepalanya saat ini hanya Sakura. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke langsung menuju area _back stage _yang pernah Sakura tunjukkan padanya di salah satu kencan mereka hampir setahun lalu.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar langsung menghadangnya begitu Sasuke melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Maaf, Tuan. Pengunjung umum dilarang memasuki tempat ini."

"Aku mencari Sakura," kata Sasuke cepat, seraya menyapukan pandangannya ke area di belakang lelaki yang menghadangnya. Tempat itu dipenuhi orang-orang berkostum, tapi ia tidak melihat sosok berambut _pink _yang dicarinya di antara mereka.

"Maaf?"

"Haruno Sakura," ulang Sasuke, memelototi lelaki di depannya tak sabar. "Aku mencarinya. Dia ada di dalam, kan?"

Lelaki itu tak langsung menjawab. Air mukanya berubah, dan entah mengapa ia tampak menyesal. "Oh, dia—" Namun sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, perhatiannya teralih seseorang yang baru saja muncul di belakangnya.

"Oi, Juugo! Sedang apa kau di sini?" Seorang lelaki bertubuh lebih kecil dan berambut biru terang menghampiri mereka. "Babak ini hampir selesai. Kita harus siap-siap—" Lelaki itu langsung berhenti begitu melihat seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ada di sana—Sasuke—Matanya yang berwarna keunguan melirik ke arah buket bunga mawar di tangan lelaki berambut gelap itu. Seringai muncul di wajahnya. "Wah, wah, wah ... siapa ini? Penggemar fanatik Nona Hanare yang lain?"

"Suigetsu, dia ini—"

"Kalau Anda ingin menemui Nona Hanare, kusarankan setelah pertunjukan selesai saja, Tuan," ujar lelaki berambut biru itu dengan lagak sok, tak memberi kesempatan pada kawannya untuk menjelaskan. "Dia tidak suka ditemui di tengah jeda."

Sasuke memberi lelaki itu pandangan aneh, sebelum memutuskan mengabaikannya. "Jadi, apa Haruno Sakura ada di dalam?"

"Haruno Sakura?" Seringai di wajah lelaki bernama Suigetsu itu lenyap, digantikan ekspresi bingung. "Sakura—Si _Pink _itu maksudnya?"

"Sayang sekali dia tidak ada di dalam, Tuan," jawab lelaki pertama—Juugo—dengan nada menyesal. "Tepatnya, dia tidak ikut pertunjukkan ini."

Mendengar jawaban itu, hati Sasuke mencelos. "Apa maksudnya tidak ikut—"

"Sudah jelas, kan? Dia dikeluarkan dari pertunjukan," Suigetsulah yang menjawab. Tapi tidak seperti temannya, tak ada nada menyesal dalam suaranya. Jelas ia tidak peduli soal itu. "Gadis bodoh itu benar-benar sudah mengacaukan hidupnya. Membuat dirinya sendiri sakit di saat yang tidak tepat. Memangnya gampang mendapatkan peran?"

Pelipis Sasuke berkedut mendengar kata-kata Suigetsu. Ia sama sekali tak suka dengan cara orang itu membicarakan kekasihnya. Kalau saja ia tak mampu menahan diri, bisa dipastikan tinjunya akan melayang. Tetapi sekarang ini ada hal lain yang jauh lebih penting dibandingkan meladeni omong kosong orang yang tak ia kenal. Setelah melempar tatapan marah terakhir pada Suigetsu, Sasuke lantas berbalik dan melangkah pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi.

"Lain kali dipikir dulu kalau mau bicara," tegur Juugo, memandang gusar pada temannya.

Suigetsu balas membeliak. "Apa? Aku kan mengatakan yang sebenarnya!"

.

.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Kumohon, angkatlah ..." Sasuke bergumam sendiri. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk roda kemudi dengan tak sabar sementara mobilnya meluncur menuju apartemen Sakura.

Sejak meninggalkan teater sudah beberapa kali ia menghubungi Sakura, tapi sampai sekarang masih tidak ada hasil. Ponsel Sakura masih belum aktif sampai sekarang dan setiap kali menghubungi telepon apartemen gadis itu, yang didengarnya sebagai balasan hanya rekaman suara Sakura di mesin penjawab telepon. Teman-teman Sakura yang ia kenal tak ada yang tahu di mana gadis itu berada.

Sasuke sempat mempertimbangkan akan menghubungi orangtua Sakura, tapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Ia mengenal Sakura, dan kecil kemungkinan gadis itu pulang ke rumah orangtuanya. Hal terakhir yang diinginkan Sakura adalah membuat orangtuanya khawatir—tapi justru yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah membuat kekasihnya sendiri khawatir sampai hampir mati—Satu-satunya kemungkinan adalah Sakura berada di apartemennya, karena ia tidak mungkin berkeliaran di luar dalam keadaan sakit.

_Sakit—Ya, Tuhan ..._

_"Haallooo!" _lagi-lagi rekaman suara ceria khas Sakura menjawab panggilannya, _"Sekarang aku sedang tidak ada di tempat. Soo ... silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi piip!"—beep!_

"Sakura!" Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri berteriak. "Astaga, kenapa tidak angkat teleponnya? Gadis bodoh—apa yang sebenarnya kaulakukan, hah?!—"

.

.

_"Haaallooo! Sakura-chan di sini! Sekarang aku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Soo ... silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi piip!"—beep!_

_"Sakura, ini aku, Sasuke. Kau ada di apartemen? Kalau iya, tolong angkat teleponnya."_

_._

_._

_"Haaallooo! Sakura-chan di sini! Sekarang aku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Soo ... silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi piip!"—beep!_

_"Sakura, aku tahu kau ada di apartemen. Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon? Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Bicaralah padaku. Oke?"_

_._

_._

_"Haaallooo! Sakura-chan di sini! Sekarang aku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Soo ... silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi piip!"—beep!_

_"Sakura, ini Sasuke lagi. Baiklah, kalau kau tidak ingin membicarakannya, aku mengerti. Tapi tolonglah, angkat teleponnya—Tuhan ... kau benar-benar membuatku gila!"_

_._

_._

_"Haaallooo! Sakura-chan di sini! Sekarang aku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Soo ... silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi piip!"—beep!_

_"Sakura! Astaga, kenapa tidak angkat teleponnya? Gadis bodoh—apa yang sebenarnya kaulakukan, hah?! Jawab-teleponku-SEKARANG!" _

_._

_._

Untuk kesekian kalinya pesawat telepon itu berbunyi nyaring. Dan nama Sasuke sekali lagi berkedip-kedip di layar kecilnya, berpendar di ruangan yang gelap itu. Tampaknya sang penelepon terlalu keras kepala untuk menyerah. Sama keras kepalanya dengan gadis pemilik telepon yang hingga sekarang masih enggan beranjak untuk menjawab.

Sakura menarik kakinya lebih rapat ke tubuhnya, menenggelamkan wajah di antara kedua lutut. Rambut merah mudanya diikat asal-asalan di belakang kepalanya. Penampilannya yang berantakan seakan merefleksikan suasana hatinya yang kacau-balau. Belum lagi ia bisa menerima _pemecatan _nya dari pertunjukan dengan besar hati, rentetan pesan dari Sasuke membuat perasaannya semakin tidak keruan.

Seharusnya ia sudah menduganya. Sasuke yang datang ke teater pasti sangat bingung saat tak mendapatinya di panggung. Namun saat memutuskan untuk tak memberitahu Sasuke, Sakura jelas sama sekali tidak memikirkan ini. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sasuke kedengarannya sangat marah di pesannya yang terakhir ...

"Sasuke-kun ..."

_"Haaallooo! Sakura-chan di sini! Sekarang aku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Soo ... silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi piip!"—beep!_

_"Sakura ... ini aku, Sasuke," _suara Sasuke yang terekam di mesin penjawab teleponnya kembali menyapa indra pendengarannya. Namun kali ini nadanya tak setinggi sebelumnya—bahkan terdengar agak lelah.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Matanya yang merah dan bengkak menatap nanar pesawat telepon di atas meja kopi.

"_Maafkan aku soal yang tadi,_"—Sasuke hela napas berat—_"Aku tahu kau mendengarkanku, Sakura. Jangan membuatku bingung seperti ini, hm? Kalau kau ingin aku menyingkir—"_

Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi. Disambarnya gagang telepon dari tempatnya. "Aku tidak ingin kau menyingkir—" suaranya tercekat. "—Sasuke-_kun ..._"

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam. _"Akhirnya kau menjawab juga."_

"M—maafkan aku," bisik Sakura terbata, berusaha keras tidak menangis.

_"Tidak perlu." _Jeda sejenak. _"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

Sakura menelan ludah dengan susah-payah. Dengan tenggorokan yang meradang seperti ini, bicara saja rasanya begitu menyiksa. "A—aku baik-baik saja—"

Tepat saat itu dari arah seberang ruangan tempatnya duduk, terdengar suara kunci kombinasi pintu yang terbuka. Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya terkejut ketika seseorang membuka pintu depan apartemennya dari luar. Cahaya dari lampu koridor membentuk siluet figur jangkung di depan pintu. Sakura refleks berdiri, tatkala figur itu menekan saklar lampu dan cahaya lampu membanjir di ruangan itu.

"Sasuke ... –_kun_?"

Uchiha Sasuke balas menatapnya dari ambang pintu, dengan sebelah tangan masih menggenggam ponsel di telingannya.

_"Lain kali jangan begini lagi._" Sakura masih bisa mendengar suara lelaki itu di sambungan telepon.

"A—aku tahu," sahut Sakura parau, menyeret langkahnya mendekat. Tangannya yang masih mencengkeram erat gagang telepon gemetar.

Sasuke masih menatapnya selama beberapa saat lagi, memerhatikan kedua matanya yang merah dan bengkak, wajahnya yang merona oleh demam, rambutnya yang berantakan ... Malam ini seharusnya bisa menjadi saat-saat yang membahagiakan bagi Sakura—saat-saat yang bersejarah. Tetapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Sasuke nyaris bisa merasakan bagaimana terpukulnya Sakura saat ini. Dadanya terasa sesak seolah ditimpa sebuah batu besar

"Jangan bilang kau baik-baik saja, Sakura. Karena kau tidak."

Sakura memaksakan diri tersenyum, namun gagal. Cairan hangat yang sejak tadi mendesak-desak di pelupuk matanya pada akhirnya tak dapat ia tahan lagi ketika gelombang emosi menyapu dirinya tanpa ampun. Saat berikutnya gadis itu sudah menemukan dirinya terisak keras di dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

.

.

* * *

**_Sebuah fic sederhana dariku, dengan tema yang mungkin pasaran, tapi mudah-mudahan masih bisa menghibur. Special kupersembahkan buat S-Savers! :D_**

**_Akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadikan fic ini twoshots karena terlalu panjang. Niatnya sih sengaja dipanjangin dikit, tapi malah kepanjangan. Ya sudahlah ... Special thanks buat Ay yang sudah bantuin ngasih judul. Judulnya khas Ay banget kan, yah? *wink_**

**_Chap 2 mudah-mudahan besok jadi. Thanks for reading! ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura yang sudah terlelap di ranjangnya. Tak lama setelah gadis itu akhirnya dapat menguasai diri dan menceritakan semuanya yang telah terjadi di teater, Sakura jatuh tertidur. Tampaknya semua kejadian itu sudah membuat Sakura lelah. Kalau saja Sasuke tahu lebih awal—_ah, tidak_. Jika ada sesuatu yang disesalinya, itu adalah sikapnya yang tak bisa lebih menunjukkan perhatian pada Sakura sebagaimana gadis itu selalu memerhatikan dirinya.

Ibunya—Mikoto—pasti akan memarahinya jika ia tahu. Sasuke tidak pernah lupa bagaimana wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu selalu menuntut kedua putranya untuk memerlakukan wanita dengan lebih baik dari ayah mereka. Tapi tampaknya itu sudah mengalir dalam darah mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

Ditariknya _bed cover _menyelimuti tubuh Sakura sampai ke bawah dagunya, kemudian dengan lembut menyeka anak-anak rambut yang menempel di keningnya yang lembap. Kulit gadis itu masih terasa panas di bawah sentuhannya. Tapi tak lama lagi, obat yang diminumnya beberapa saat yang lalu pasti segera memberi efek.

Sasuke meraih ke dalam saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel. Ia harus membatalkan reservasi restoran untuk malam ini, dan—tentu saja—menghubungi ibunya untuk menunda acara makan malam besok.

.

.

Alunan lembut _Beethoven _piano sonata _pathetique _menyambutnya ketika Sakura terbangun keesokan harinya. Seseorang telah membuka kerai jendela sehingga sinar matahari pagi membanjir ke dalam ruangan. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya, sejenak tampak bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat naik ke tempat tidurnya semalam, sebelum kilasan kejadian hari sebelumnya kembali melintas dalam benaknya seperti sebuah film yang diputar ulang.

Pengalihan peran yang seharusnya ia mainkan pada orang lain karena entah bagaimana dirinya mendadak terserang radang tenggorokan sehingga tak dapat bernyanyi, dimarahi habis-habisan oleh produser dan sutradara_, _pergi ke kantor Sasuke dengan suasana hati kacau-balau, mengurung diri dan menangis seharian di apartemennya ... kemudian Sasuke datang.

Seulas senyum lemah meliuk di bibir Sakura. Sasuke-_kun_—pasti lelaki itu yang memindahkannya ke tempat tidur setelah tertidur di pangkuannya semalam. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja, karena selama hampir seumur hidup mengenalnya dan lima tahun belakangan menjalin hubungan dengannya, Uchiha Sasuke nyaris tak pernah memperlihatkan kepedulian secara terang-terangan seperti itu. Walaupun masih tetap dengan gayanya yang biasa, yang tenang dan tanpa banyak bicara.

Alih-alih mengajukan pertanyaan ini itu yang membuatnya terpojok, Sasuke hanya duduk di sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya, mendengarkan tanpa interupsi. Untuk seseorang seperti Sasuke, itu berarti sangat besar.

Menguap, Sakura memaksa dirinya duduk. Kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing dan tenggorokannya masih sakit, namun ia sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Memakai _slipper-_nya, Sakura menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu saat melewati ruang tengah.

Sakura mengerjap.

Sebuah jas hitam tersampir di punggung sofa. Buku-buku partitur yang hari sebelumnya bertebaran berantakan di atas meja, kini telah tersusun rapi di atas meja bersama sebuah ponsel, arloji pria, dompet kulit hitam dan sebuah buket mawar merah yang Sakura yakin tak ada di sana tadi malam. Selain itu, tumpukan tisu-tisu bekasnya kini sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Serta merta Sakura menoleh ke arah dapur, tempat suara itu berasal. Gadis itu terbelalak mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri di depan pantri, mengenakan celemek miliknya. Tangannya memegang sendok pengaduk kayu.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura berkata dengan suara parau seperti mendesis aneh—efek radang tenggorokan. Ia refleks menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Wajahnya mendadak merona merah.

Sasuke mendengus, menahan senyum ketika gadisnya berlari kocar-kacir masuk ke kamar mandi. "Hn. _Ohayou._"

Sakura mengerang memandangi pantulan bayangannya dalam cermin di kamar mandi. Tak ada kata lain yang lebih tepat untuk mendeskripsikan penampilannya saat itu kecuali ... _berantakan. _Rambut merah mudanya awut-awutan, poninya mencuat ke arah yang aneh. Belum lagi kotoran mata. Aaargh!

.

.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatian pada panci berisi bubur beras yang tengah diaduknya, ketika Sakura bergabung dengannya di dapur tak lama kemudian—tentu saja dengan penampilan lebih rapi.

"Sudah lebih baik," sahut Sakura dengan senyum kecil, seraya mengambil gelas di rak.

"Tenggorokanmu masih sakit?" Sasuke bertanya lagi, mengerling dari sudut matanya.

"Sedikit," dusta Sakura dengan suara parau. Ia baru saja hendak membuka lemari pendingin untuk mengambil sari jeruk ketika Sasuke merebut gelas dari tangannya dan menaruhnya kembali di rak. Sebagai gantinya, ia mengisi cangkir dengan air hangat dari ketel, mencampurnya dengan sedikit madu, sebelum menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Un ... _arigato._"

"Hn," gerutu Sasuke, kembali mengaduk pancinya. "Jangan minum yang dingin-dingin dulu. Kau sudah tahu aturannya, Sakura."

Alih-alih menjawab, Sakura lebih memilih memerhatikan lelaki yang telah mengisi hatinya sejak ... entahlah, mungkin sejak di bangku sekolah dasar itu. Kecuali jas yang sudah ditanggalkan, pakaian yang dikenakan Sasuke masih sama seperti semalam. Kemeja biru lengan panjangnya digulung sampai sebatas siku dan dasinya terikat longgar.

"Apa semalam kau tidur di sini?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Selama ini Sasuke belum pernah sekali pun menginap di apartemennya. Mereka sudah sepakat untuk saling _menjaga diri _sebelum menikah—kalau kalian mengerti maksudnya—dan itu termasuk tidak bermalam di tempat pasangan jika tidak sangat terpaksa.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjang. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti semalam, Sakura. Aku tidur di sofa, jangan khawatir," tambahnya ketika melihat ekspresi di wajah kekasihnya. "Sekarang duduklah di situ sementara aku menyelesaikan bubur ini," perintahnya, menunjuk meja makan dengan sendok kayunya.

"_Haai, _GM-_sama!_" sahut Sakura menurut, tak dapat menahan cengiran. Sembari masih mengawasi Sasuke berkutat di dapurnya, Sakura menyesap air madunya. Wajahnya yang berseri-seri seolah pemberhentiannya secara sepihak dari pertunjukan hari sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi. Dan itu semua hanya karena Sasuke. Lihat saja, bahkan dalam balutan celemek, ia tetap terlihat sangat tampan—yah, walaupun bukan itu sebenarnya yang mencerahkan suasana hati Sakura pagi ini.

Sekilas Sasuke melirik Sakura, menangkap basah gadis itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit, membentu senyum tipis. "Jadi pagi ini kau tidak menangis lagi, eh?"

"Ng ..." Sakura menggeleng. Ia mengambil waktu menghirup air madunya—hangatnya membuat tenggorokannya yang sakit terasa nyaman dan madunya terasa enak di lidahnya yang pahit—sebelum melanjutkan, "Menangis terus juga tak ada gunanya, tidak akan membawaku ke mana-mana." Ia menghela napas, meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. "Mungkin kali ini aku kurang beruntung, tapi yang jelas setelah ini aku akan berusaha lebih keras. Dan aku tidak akan mengacaukannya lagi."

"Bagus," komentar Sasuke sambil mematikan kompor, lalu menuangkan bubur ke dalam mangkuk. "Hanya menangis dan berputus asa sama sekali bukan gayamu." Sasuke membawa bubur beras yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat itu ke meja, meletakkannya di depan Sakura. "Makanlah."

"_Arigato. _Aku tidak tahu Sasuke-_kun _bisa membuat bubur," kata Sakura, melempar pandang nakal pada kekasihnya.

"Kalau cuma bubur, aku juga bisa," sahut Sasuke datar, lalu kembali ke dapur menyeduh kopi untuk dirinya sendiri setelah sebelumnya melepas celemek dan menggantungnya pada tempatnya semula. "Tak perlu banyak bicara, makan saja. Setelah itu minum obatmu."

Sekali lagi, bak anak baik Sakura menuruti kata-kata kekasihnya. Diraihnya sendok porselen dari tatakannya dan mulai makan perlahan-lahan. Rasanya tidak enak—Sakura hanya bisa merasakan garam di dalamnya, tak ada rasa lain, dan buburnya belum matang. Ternyata Sasuke _memang _tidak bisa masak. Namun Sakura tetap memakannya, untuk menghargai usaha kekasihnya. Sasuke yang tidak bisa masak, rela masuk ke dapur hanya untuk membuatkannya sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Memikirkan itu, disuruh menelan batu sekali pun ia sanggup.

"_Ne, _Sasuke-_kun,_ kau tidak ke kantor?" tanya Sakura kemudian, setelah Sasuke menduduki kursi di seberang meja, menyesap kopi sambil membaca surat kabar yang entah didapatnya dari mana—Sakura jelas tidak berlangganan harian bisnis. Ia hanya berlangganan majalah musik—"Sudah jam sembilan lho," tambahnya, mengerling jam dinding di seberang ruangan.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembar surat kabar yang tengah dibacanya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke bisa sangat menyebalkan kalau ia mau. Seperti saat ini, ia kerap memberikan jawaban yang singkat dan tidak jelas jika ditanya. _Hn, aa, hm—_entah apa itu artinya, Sakura bukan penerjemah bahasa alien.

"Kalau ayahmu sampai tahu kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu demi menungguiku di sini, dia akan semakin tidak menyukaiku."

Sasuke membalik lembar surat kabarnya, mulai membaca halaman berikutnya. "Kau tahu itu tidak benar, Sakura."

"Entahlah ..." Sakura mendesah, mengaduk-aduk isi mangkuknya. "Maksudku, kau seorang GM sebuah perusahaan besar, sedangkan aku hanya anggota paduan suara opera, _diva wannabe_ dan pekerja paruh waktu di restoran. Dilihat dari mana pun tidak sepadan." Ia menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku selalu merasa ayahmu tidak terlalu menyukai pekerjaanku."

Kata-kata Sakura akhirnya menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ia mengangkat wajah menatap gadis di depannya meski tak ada perubahan ekspresi yang berarti. "Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini, Sakura. Memangnya aku peduli kau anggota paduan suara?"

"Memangnya kau tidak peduli pendapat ayahmu?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"_Tousan _tidak pernah berkomentar bukan berarti dia tidak menyukaimu, Sakura. Lagipula _Kaasan _jelas sangat menyayangimu, jadi apa masalahnya?"

Sakura terdiam, memandangi isi mangkuk sambil menyunggingkan senyum lemah. "Masalahnya adalah aku tidak ingin jadi beban untukmu, Sasuke. Bukannya aku tidak senang kau memperlakukanku seperti ini. Hanya saja, kau selalu bilang kalau kau punya kewajiban lain yang tak bisa kautinggalkan—pekerjaanmu. Jadi aku berusaha membiasakan diri tidak terlalu bergantung padamu. Tapi kalau kau seperti ini ..." Sakura menghela napas, membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung.

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang terdiam.

Sakura buru-buru menunduk, menyibukkan diri dengan buburnya yang baru setengah dimakan. Tatapan tajam Sasuke mendadak membuatnya gugup—rasanya seperti akan dimarahi oleh orangtuanya.

"Begitu," ujar Sasuke kemudian sambil mengangguk. Ia melipat surat kabarnya lalu beranjak.

Sakura mengerjap, menatap dengan terkejut ketika Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Hatinya mencelos mengawasi lelaki itu mengenakan kembali jasnya, mengumpulkan barang-barangnya, lalu tanpa bicara lagi, Sasuke meninggalkan apartemen. Pintu menutup di belakangnya bahkan sebelum Sakura sempat membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

_Sakura no baka! _–gadis itu meratap dalam hati. _Sasuke pasti berpikir aku menginginkan dia pergi. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Ya ampun, Sakura ... kau benar-benar sudah mengacaukan segalanya. Seperti yang kemarin itu belum cukup saja. Baka! Baka! Bakaaa!_

.

.

Butuh waktu hampir satu jam bagi Sakura untuk menghabiskan sarapannya. Memikirkan kata-katanya yang mungkin telah menyinggung Sasuke membuat nafsu makannya menghilang. Dan lidahnya yang terasa pahit akibat efek penyakit sama sekali tidak membantu.

Setelah dengan susah payah menelan obatnya, Sakura menyeret langkah ke ruang tengah dan menghenyakkan diri di sofa. Mungkin sebaiknya ia menghubungi Sasuke dan meminta maaf, pikirnya. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, Sakura juga mencemaskan tanggapan lelaki itu. Ia tidak akan tahan jika menerima jawaban _'hn' _atau _'aa'_ yang lain.

Ah, kalau saja ia bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke, pasti semuanya akan lebih mudah. Tetapi Sasuke begitu sulit ditebak. Di satu saat ia bisa bersikap hangat, tapi di saat yang lain berubah sedingin batu. Sakura tak bisa menduga-duga apa yang sedang ia pikirkan atau rasakan. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang bisa dengan mudah membacadan memahami dirinya seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka—alasan mengapa Sakura begitu mencintai lelaki itu.

_Ya, Tuhan ... Kau memang payah, Sakura-chan!_

Perhatiannya kemudian teralih oleh sebuah buket mawar merah di atas meja kopi. Bunga yang cantik, pikirnya seraya meraih buket tersebut, menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Bunga ini pastilah yang tadinya akan diberikan Sasuke untuknya sebagai ucapan selamat atas nyanyian solo pertamanya di atas panggung. Dan ada kartunya juga.

Hanya sebuah kalimat pendek, dengan tulisan tangan Sasuke yang sudah amat ia kenal,

**_'Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya dengan makan malam?_**

**_-Uchiha S.'_**

_Jadi Sasuke-kun tadinya berencana mengajakku makan malam?_ _Manisnya ..._

Sakura tak tahan tidak tersenyum ketika memeluk buket itu. Mawar dan ajakan makan malam berdua, jarang-jarang Sasuke berinisiatif seperti ini. Biasanya selalu Sakura yang mengajaknya—malah terkadang harus pakai acara memohon-mohon segala—jika ingin makan malam di luar berdua saja.

_Kalau saja aku tidak sakit ... _pikir Sakura menyesali diri.

Tersenyum-senyum sendiri sembari masih memeluk buket mawarnya, Sakura merebahkan diri di sofa. Aroma maskulin segera menyergapnya tatkala kepalanya menyentuh bantal duduk—_Aroma tubuh Sasuke. Ah, _Sakura baru ingat jika lelaki itu tidur di sana semalam. Gadis itu lantas mengambil napas dalam-dalam, merasakan aroma Sasuke menyelubunginya. Aromanya enak sekali. Rasanya seperti dipeluk oleh orangnya langsung.

"_Are—_Apa ini?" Sakura menarik sesuatu yang mencuat dari bawah bantal. Sebuah _earphone _yang tersambung dengan sebuah _digital voice recorder. _Sakura tidak ingat pernah memiliki benda semacam itu, tapi ia ingat Sasuke kerap membawa-bawa benda seperti itu ke mana pun ia pergi. Barangkali itu memang milik Sasuke yang tertinggal.

Sejenak Sakura hanya menimang-nimang benda itu di tangannya. _Recorder _itu pasti sangat penting sampai-sampai Sasuke selalu membawanya. Seperti wartawan saja, pikir Sakura geli. Tapi mengingat bagaimana Sasuke, sepertinya isinya rekaman rapat atau semacamnya. Didorong oleh rasa penasaran, Sakura lantas memasang _earphone _di telinganya setelah sebelumnya meletakkan kembali buket mawarnya di atas meja. Ia menekan tombol _play _dan ... ternyata isinya sama sekali tidak seperti yang ia kira.

Alih-alih mendengar suara orang berbicara dengan nada resmi membosankan di sebuah rapat penting, yang muncul adalah suara_nya. _Tepatnya, itu adalah suara nyanyiannya. _Barcarolle, _dengan iringan piano. Ingatan Sakura melayang pada salah satu kunjungannya ke kediaman Uchiha. Saat itu Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, memintanya menyanyikan lagu itu dengan iringan piano yang dimainkannya sendiri—Uchiha Mikoto adalah mantan pianis yang juga sangat menyukai opera—Mungkinkah saat itu Sasuke merekamnya?

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura berdebar-debar. Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa tidak hanya itu saja yang terekam di sana. _Ave Maria, Amazing Grace ... _semua lagu-lagu yang pernah ia nyanyikan bersama Mikoto. Sasuke merekam semuanya. Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu jika Sasuke begitu menyukai nyanyiannya. Lelaki itu nyaris tidak pernah berkomentar setiap kali Sakura bernyanyi di depannya.

Tetapi merekamnya, membawanya ke mana-mana, mendengarkannya berulang-ulang ...

_Oh, Tuhan ... _Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa sekarang dirinya malah menangis.

.

.

Lelaki itu berdiri di sana, menatap pintu apartemen di depannya dengan sikap tegang. Selapis keringat tipis yang tampak di dahinya menunjukkan bahwa ia gugup. Ini sama sekali di luar kebiasaannya—Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah gugup. Ia selalu menghadapi apa pun dengan penuh percaya diri.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Kali ini ia akan mengambil sebuah langkah besar yang akan mengubah seluruh hidupnya. Siapa yang tidak gugup? Sasuke bahkan berani bertaruh ketika kakak lelakinya, Itachi, yang menurutnya adalah orang paling hebat sedunia, menghadapi situasi seperti _ini _beberapa waktu lalu, juga merasakan hal yang sama. Gugup, cemas, gelisah, takut ... apa pun orang menyebutnya.

Tapi ia sudah mengambil keputusan. Sejak menerima pesan singkat dari Sakura beberapa saat yang lalu, Sasuke sudah memantapkan diri. Rencananya akan tetap berjalan apa pun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan menundanya.

Mengangguk mantap, Sasuke lalu mengulurkan tangan menekan tombol bel di sisi pintu. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin Sakura tidur _lagi, _pikir Sasuke.

Tak tahan jika harus menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sasuke membuka slot yang ada di pintu dan mulai menekan kombinasi angka yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala—tanggal lahirnya—dan sedetik kemudian kunci pintu terbuka secara otomatis.

Dugaannya benar. Saat ia melangkah masuk, ia melihat Sakura tengah meringkuk nyaman di sofa, terlelap. Gadis itu bahkan belum berganti pakaian sejak Sasuke meninggalkan apartemennya pagi tadi—ia masih mengenakan celana _training _dan sweter yang agak kebesaran. Wajahnya separuh terbenam di bantal duduk. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

Sasuke tak kuasa menahan senyum. Sakura lucu sekali kalau sedang tidur.

Sasuke meletakkan bawaannya di atas meja kopi, lalu duduk di tepi sofa. Disekanya helaian rambut merah muda yang menempel di dahi Sakura, menyentuh bagian itu. Demamnya sudah turun, Sasuke membatin lega. Akan tetapi kelegaannya tak bertahan lama tatkala ia menyadari ada jejak air mata yang sudah mengering di pipi gadis itu.

_Sakura menangis lagi?_

Sasuke baru saja memindahkan tangannya hendak menyeka jejak air mata di pipi Sakura ketika gadis itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Kelopak matanya perlahan membuka, menampakkan bola mata hijau cemerlang di baliknya. Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya.

"Eng—Sasuke-_kun_?" igau Sakura seraya mengusap-usap matanya yang masih dibebani kantuk, sementara kesadarannya perlahan mulai terkumpul. Gadis itu menguap—selebar-lebarnya seperti kudanil—sebelum kemudian menyadari bahwa sosok lelaki di hadapannya ternyata bukanlah bagian dari mimpinya. Serta-merta kedua matanya membulat. Diiringi tarikan napas terkejut, Sakura langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas di balik bantal duduk yang ditariknya secara brutal dari bawah kepalanya.

_Aduuuh ... Kenapa sih hari ini Sasuke-kun selalu mendapatiku dalam keadaan berantakan seperti ini? Aaa—malu ..._

Menyaksikan tingkah sang gadis, Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Kau kenapa?" Sasuke berusaha menarik bantal dari wajah Sakura, tapi gadis itu dengan keras kepala mempertahankannya sambil mengerang memprotes.

"Aaa—Sasuke-_kun _kenapa ada di sini?" rengeknya dengan suara serak tanpa melepaskan bantal dari wajahnya, sehingga suaranya teredam.

"Kenapa—Memangnya tidak boleh?" balas Sasuke datar—meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa. Menjalin hubungan beberapa tahun dengan Sakura telah membuatnya mempelajari beberapa hal tentang gadis itu. Salah satunya adalah Sakura tidak suka jika ia melihatnya dalam keadaan _berantakan,_ seperti sekarang ini. Wajah bangun tidur yang kucel dan awut-awutan menurutnya sangat tidak menarik_._

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak terlalu memedulikan hal seperti itu, karena menurutnya Sakura tetap terlihat menarik dalam keadaan apa pun. Tapi tentu saja ia tak pernah mengutarakan pendapatnya tersebut. Ibunya juga pernah bilang jika wanita selalu ingin terlihat cantik di depan lelaki yang dicintainya, termasuk Sakura. Jadi ia membiarkan saja Sakura tetap berpikir begitu. Setidaknya sampai sekarang—karena Sakura _harus _mulai membiasakan diri dengan kehadirannya sepanjang waktu.

"Kau kan bisa memberitahuku dulu—tadi pagi juga!"

Sasuke menghela napas tak sabar. "Aku tidak ada waktu."

Sakura mengeluarkan suara merengek sekali lagi—yang membuat Sasuke ingin sekali mencubit pipinya. Tapi tentu saja tidak ia lakukan—"Kalau begitu setidaknya kau kan bisa mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk! Kenapa kau ini senang sekali _nyelonong _masuk?"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya ke langit-langit. Gadis ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya."Apa gunanya aku tahu _password _pintu apartemenmu jika tidak digunakan, eh? Sudah—jangan ditutupi lagi!"

"Aku malu, Sasuke-_kun! _Belum cuci muka—"

"Memangnya itu akan membunuhmu?" Sasuke menarik paksa bantal dari cengkeraman Sakura. Dan kali ini berhasil. Sakura hendak menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, tapi Sasuke menahan kedua tangannya. "Jangan disembunyikan lagi."

Sakura memasang tampang cemberut. "Setidaknya biarkan aku mencuci muka dulu—"

"Tidak perlu," sela Sasuke cepat. Ditatapnya kedua bola matanya Sakura dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak keberatan. Tidak ada yang salah dengan wajahmu."

Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Sakura terdiam, meski ekspresinya tampak tak puas. Gadis itu lalu berpaling, menghindari tatapan Sasuke—entah mengapa tatapannya membuatnya gugup—lalu dengan canggung menyisiri rambutnya dengan jari, mencoba merapikannya.

"Sasuke-_kun ... _kenapa kembali lagi?" tanyanya setelah beberapa lama terdiam.

"Ada sesuatu—"

Belum Sasuke menuntaskan kalimatnya, ia sudah disela oleh suara aneh yang berasal dari perut Sakura—_krauuuk ..._

Kalau sebelumnya wajah gadis itu hanya merona, kali ini benar-benar merah padam sampai ke akar-akar rambutnya. Didekapnya bantal duduk erat-erat di perutnya.

"Belum makan?" tanya Sasuke. Sudut bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum.

Sakura membalasnya dengan gelengan pelan. Serta-merta matanya terbelalak saat melirik ke arah jam dinding di seberang ruangan yang menunjukkan waktu sudah hampir mendekati senja. _Astaga—_ternyata ia tertidur hampir sepanjang hari! Ditambah Sakura hanya makan semangkuk bubur beras setengah matang tadi pagi. Jelas itu tidak cukup. Tak heran sekarang ia kelaparan.

Menghela napas, Sasuke meraih bungkusan kain linen yang tadi dibawanya di atas meja. "Waktu _kaasan _tahu kau sakit, dia sangat khawatir," ujarnya, membuka simpul bungkusan tersebut. "Jadi dia sengaja membuatkan ini untukmu." Ternyata isinya kotak bento dan termos sup. Aroma lezat sup ayam langsung menguar di udara begitu Sasuke membuka tutup termosnya, membuat perut Sakura semakin melilit karena lapar.

"Mikoto-_chan _baik sekali," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum, menerima wadah yang sudah diisi sup yang diulurkan Sasuke padanya. "_Arigato._"

Sakura sangat menyukai ibu kekasihnya itu. Berbeda dengan suaminya yang kaku, Uchiha Mikoto jauh lebih menyenangkan. Mikoto sering menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai wanita malang yang terjebak bersama tiga lelaki berperangai dingin. Pembawaannya begitu elegan, khas wanita dari keluarga terpandang, namun bisa berubah ceria seperti gadis remaja saat sedang berkumpul dengan menantunya—Hana, istri Itachi—dan Sakura. Mereka bertiga semacam geng tiga wanita cerewet setiap kali berkumpul. Mereka bahkan saling memanggil nama depan dengan sufiks –_chan._

Gadis itu lalu mengangkat wadah supnya ke bibir, menghirup isinya yang masih hangat itu dengan penuh rasa syukur. Lezat. Tidak kalah dengan masakan ibunya di rumah.

"Tadinya _kaasan_ mau datang kemari sendiri," beritahu Sasuke kemudian, sambil membuka kotak bento yang berisi nasi dan beberapa lauk. "Tapi ..."

Sakura menurunkan wadah supnya, menatap Sasuke, menunggu lelaki itu melanjutkan. "Tapi?"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum menjawab, "Tapi aku melarangnya." Diambilnya wadah sup dari tangan Sakura, menggantinya dengan sumpit yang baru dikeluarkannya dari wadah. "Makan nasinya."

Namun Sakura tak mendengarkan kata-kata terakhir Sasuke. Gadis itu memandangnya heran. "Kenapa?"

"Karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," sahut Sasuke. Jeda sejenak, sebelum ia menambahkan, "berdua saja."

"Eh—" Sakura mengerjap. Sumpit di tangannya terlupakan sementara perhatiannya tercurah pada Sasuke. Kekasihnya tersebut tampak begitu serius, membuatnya penasaran. "Kau mau membicarakan apa denganku, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke menatapnya beberapa saat lagi, lalu berkata tegas, "Nanti. Habiskan dulu makananmu, baru kita bicara."

Sakura hendak bertanya lagi, tapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Membuat Sasuke marah untuk kedua kalinya di hari yang sama adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya sekarang—Sakura benar-benar tak ingin lelaki itu pergi _lagi_—Jadi ia memilih untuk menutup mulut dan menuruti kata-kata kekasihnya. Akan tetapi Sakura tak dapat berkonsentrasi pada makanannya. Gadis itu masih kepikiran pada apa yang ingin dibicarakan Sasuke dengannya.

Sementara menyantap makanannya, Sakura mengerling Sasuke. Lelaki itu tengah mengawasinya, ekspresinya terlihat tegang. Sepertinya apa pun yang ingin dibicarakannya adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting dan jelas mendesak. Kalau tidak, untuk apa Sasuke repot-repot kembali ke apartemennya?

_Tapi apa? _Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa kira-kira yang membuat Sasuke sampai seserius itu?

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura diserang perasaan gelisah, ketika kemungkinan terburuk itu terlintas dalam benaknya. _Perpisahan—Mungkinkah Sasuke ingin berpisah dengannya? _Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama—hampir lima tahun—dan dalam kurun waktu selama itu, Sasuke nyaris tak pernah menunjukkan secara terbuka perasaannya. Jika Sasuke mencintainya di awal hubungan mereka, bisa jadi perasaannya berubah menjadi datar sekarang. Ditambah sebelumnya Sakura sudah membuat lelaki itu marah. Mungkin Sasuke sudah tak tahan lagi dan menginginkan perpisahan.

Atau mungkin ada wanita lain? Sasuke selalu dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik di kantornya, yang berpendidikan tinggi, berasal dari keluarga terpandang dan jelas lebih memenuhi kriteria yang diinginkan Uchiha Fugaku sebagai menantu. Mungkin Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk berpaling pada salah satu dari mereka.

_Tapi itu belum tentu, Sakura! _kata suara lain dalam benaknya._ Bukankah dia sudah menungguimu semalaman? Bukankah dia sudah merekam nyanyianmu?—Bukankah beberapa jam yang lalu kau merasa Sasuke sangat mencintaimu?_

_Akh—_Semua kemungkinan itu justru membuatnya semakin bingung.

Sampai akhirnya Sakura tidak tahan lagi. Rasa penasaran, ditambah ketakutan Sasuke akan meninggalkannya, membuat Sakura kehilangan nafsu makan. Diletakkannya kotak bento dan sumpitnya di atas meja.

"Sasuke-_kun,_" ujarnya memulai, menatap Sasuke takut-takut, "sebenarnya apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Kau belum menghabiskan makananmu, Sakura."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Saat ia mulai bicara lagi, suaranya tercekat, "Kalau ini soal yang tadi, a—aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung Sasuke-_kun._"

Sasuke memandangnya bingung, tampak tidak mengerti apa yang sedang gadis itu bicarakan.

"Seharusnya aku tidak bicara seperti itu padamu," lanjut Sakura pelan seraya menundukkan wajahnya, ketika dilihatnya Sasuke tidak membalas. Kedua tangannya saling remas di atas pangkuannya. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan kalau aku _sama sekali_ tidak ingin bergantung padamu—kau mengerti, kan? Aku hanya ... maksudku, kau yang tiba-tiba begitu perhatian ... aku tidak terbiasa. Mungkin aku hanya terkejut, bicaraku jadi tidak keruan dan membuatmu marah."

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat, sampai kemudian Sasuke mendengus kecil.

"Jadi kau berpikir aku pergi karena marah padamu?"

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang dibuat bingung. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sasuke dengan mata membulat. "Memangnya tidak?"

"Gadis bodoh," dengus Sasuke lagi. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk seringai yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. "Aku tidak sekekanak-kanakan itu, Sakura," Sasuke mengeluarkan kekehan kecil. "Tadi kupikir kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiranku, jadi aku pergi saja. Tapi sepertinya stres sudah membuatmu berpikir yang tidak-tidak, eh?"

"Eeh—" Sakura mengerjap, "Ja-jadi, kau tidak marah?"

"Aa."

"Aa—Sasuke-_kun!_" gadis berambut merah muda itu mengeluarkan suara merengek, tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau bagaimana. Yang jelas ia sudah nyaris menangis. Matanya berair. "Kau membuatku takut setengah mati! Pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa pun—kupikir kau marah padaku! _B—baka! _Harusnya kau mengatakan sesuatu—siapa pun pasti akan salah paham kalau melihatmu seperti tadi. Aku tidak sejenius itu sehingga bisa membaca pikiranmu!"

"Sekarang kau yang marah padaku," gumam Sasuke, menghela napas.

"Aku tidak marah," sangkal Sakura dengan suara serak, sambil mengusap matanya yang basah. Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Kalau begitu jangan menangis lagi—"

"Aku tidak menangis!" pekik Sakura.

Sekali lagi Sasuke menghela napas. Sepertinya Sakura _memang _masih dalam pengaruh stres, sehingga ia jauh lebih sensitif dari biasanya. Dan melihat kondisi Sakura yang belum sepenuhnya stabil seperti ini membuat Sasuke sedikit ragu untuk meneruskan rencananya. Namun Sasuke segera menepis semua keraguannya. Yang harus dilakukannya adalah mengambil hati Sakura—dan semuanya pasti akan berjalan sesuai rencananya.

Tapi masalahnya, _bagaimana_? Selama ini setiap kali Sakura _ngambek, _Sasuke hanya mendiamkannya saja sampai emosi gadis itu mereda dengan sendirinya. Tapi sekarang cara itu jelas tidak akan berhasil. Kalau pun berhasil, pasti memakan waktu lama—dan Sasuke sudah tidak mau mengulur-ngulur waktu lagi.

_Pikir, Sasuke!—Pikirkan apa yang biasa dilakukan para lelaki _normal_ untuk mengambil hati gadisnya! Oh, katanya kau jenius. Pasti tidak sesulit itu, kan?_

Selama beberapa saat Sasuke tampak bimbang, tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan karena ia memang bukan tipe orang dengan kata-kata manis. Ia terbiasa melakukan sesuatu dengan tindakan, dan itulah yang kemudian ia lakukan—mengulurkan tangannya, merengkuh tubuh sang gadis terkasih ke dalam pelukan.

"S—Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke yang begitu tiba-tiba. Tadinya gadis itu sudah mempersiapkan diri mendengar komentar pedas tentang sikapnya yang berlebihan, seperti yang biasa dilakukan Sasuke—yang terjadi tadi malam adalah pengecualian, karena Sasuke mengerti opera sangat penting bagi Sakura—Ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan sebuah pelukan. Meski begitu, Sakura tak berusaha melepaskan diri.

"_Gomen,_" lelaki itu berucap pelan. Jemarinya membelai canggung helaian merah muda di belakang kepala sang gadis. "Aku memang tidak pandai bersikap—kau tahu, kan?"

Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya sebuah anggukan kecil sebagai balasan. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati pelukan Sasuke. Rasanya hangat dan protektif.

"Itu ... pasti sangat menyusahkanmu," lanjut Sasuke kaku.

Sakura tertawa kecil dalam pelukannya. Pasti sulit bagi Sasuke mengakui itu, pikirnya. "Kalau saja kau lebih banyak bicara, Sasuke-_kun. _Kau tahu aku tidak bisa telepati."

"Aa." Sasuke tersenyum—hanya saja dengan posisi mereka sekarang, Sakura tak bisa melihatnya. "Kalau itu maumu."

Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan senyum cemerlang di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu kau mau berjanji?"

Meskipun tidak terlalu yakin bisa mengubah kebiasaannya yang irit bicara, Sasuke tetap mengangguk menyanggupi. Selama ini Sakura sudah banyak mengalah demi dirinya, memahami posisinya sebagai seorang GM yang supersibuk dan hampir tak ada waktu untuknya. Jika hanya bersikap lebih terbuka sedikit pada gadis itu, mengapa Sasuke tak bisa mengusahakannya? Toh, sedikit mengubah sikap tidak akan membunuhnya.

"_Arigato,_" ucap Sakura berseri-seri. "Kalau begitu kau bisa memulainya sekarang."

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sakura menegakkan punggung, menggeser posisi duduknya supaya ia bisa memandang wajah Sasuke lebih jelas. "Tujuanmu sebenarnya kemari, Sasuke-_kun. _Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Ah, itu ..." Jeda sejenak, sementara Sasuke mengambil napas panjang. Ekspresinya kembali serius ketika ia mulai berbicara, "Kuharap aku tak pernah lagi mendengarmu bicara kalau kau tak ingin terlalu bergantung padaku, Sakura."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi, tampak tak paham dengan maksud ucapan Sasuke. "Memangnya kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_? Aku hanya tidak ingin membebanimu—maksudku, kau sudah cukup disibukkan dengan pekerjaanmu dan—"

"Jangan," Sasuke menyelanya cepat, "Kau _tidak boleh—_aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Aku tahu kau membutuhkanku, sama seperti aku terhadapmu. Lagipula apa gunanya hidup bersama jika tidak saling bergantung?"

Sakura mengerjap bingung. "_Hidup bersama—_Sasuke-_kun_—" Kedua matanya membulat tatkala sebuah pemahaman melitas di kepalanya. _Mungkinkah ... ?_

Kecurigaannya kemudian ditegaskan oleh sebuah kotak mungil berlapis beludru berwarna hitam yang dikeluarkan Sasuke dari balik jasnya. Sasuke membukanya, menampakkan sebentuk cincin platinum cantik bermatakan batu permata _emerald _di dalamnya. Sakura menahan napas, memekapkan tangan ke mulutnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia masih tak berani memercayai penglihatannya.

Sasuke mengambil cincin itu dari tempatnya, memasangkannya pada jari manis tangan kiri Sakura. Ukurannya sangat pas, seolah memang dibuat khusus untuk jari manisnya.

"Sasu—i-ini—" Sakura terbata-bata. Tampaknya ia masih belum dapat mengatasi keterkejutannya.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus membiasakan diri melihatku setiap hari," ujar Sasuke mantap, menggenggam tangan Sakura di mana cincin tersebut baru saja disematkan, menatap matanya lekat-lekat, "Karena kau akan segera menyandang namaku, menjadi nyonya di rumahku, ibu dari anak-anakku ..."

"Sasuke-_kun—_"

"Kita akan menikah secepatnya."

Dikatakan dengan begitu lancar dan penuh percaya diri, tanpa tendeng aling-aling. Sasuke bahkan tidak menanyakan apakah Sakura bersedia, seakan ia sudah sangat yakin bahwa gadis itu akan menerimanya. Sangat khas Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan bagi Sakura, ini adalah lamaran yang paling tidak romantis yang pernah ia dengar seumur hidup. Tanpa bunga, tanpa kata-kata cinta nan manis, tanpa suasana romantis yang mendukung. Ditambah penampilannya yang awut-awutan—hanya dalam balutan piama, rambut terurai berantakan yang hanya disisir jari, belum mandi seharian ... Benar-benar memalukan jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke yang wangi dan rapi dengan setelan jas mahalnya. Ini benar-benar tak seperti yang ia harapkan setiap kali membayangkan kekasihnya melamarnya suatu hari.

Namun semua itu menjadi tak penting lagi, tatkala yang dirasakannya hanya cinta dari lelaki yang teramat dikasihinya, walaupun bukan dengan kata-kata.

"Sasuke-_kun ..._ ini—" jeda sejenak sementara Sakura berusaha menguasai diri. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa dan menangis di saat yang bersamaan, "—ini terlalu mendadak. Aku tidak tahu—"

"Sakura," Sasuke menyelanya, "Aku sudah menunggu selama lima tahun."

Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir Sakura. "Kau bahkan tidak bertanya padaku apakah aku bersedia atau tidak."

"Tidak perlu." Sudut bibir lelaki itu meliuk membentuk senyum arogan ketika ia merogoh ke dalam saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. "Karena aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya." Ibu jarinya menari lincah di atas permukaan layar _touch screen-_nya, sebelum memperlihatkannya pada Sakura.

Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas saat melihat sebuah pesan singkat dengan namanya terpampang di sana. Hanya ada satu kata yang diulang-ulang hingga memenuhi layar pesan—_Aishiteru._

"_Baka!_" bisik Sakura, setengah tertawa, setengah mengisak. Cairan hangat mendesak-desak di pelupuk matanya. "Sampai kapan kau berencana membuatku malu begini?"

"Aku tidak berencana membuatmu malu," kata Sasuke kalem, tak melepaskan tatapannya pada kedua mata Sakura yang berkaca-kaca. Untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia serius dengan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. "Aku berencana menjadikanmu Nyonya Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh, Sasuke-_kun ..._." Ketika Sakura tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, ia memilih untuk menyerah. Air matanya merebak ketika untuk kedua kalinya ia menenggelamkan diri di pelukan Sasuke. Kedua lengan lelaki itu melingkari tubuhnya, bibirnya yang hangat menekan puncak kepalanya.

Sakura mengelus pelan permukaan permata _emerald_ penghias cincin platinum yang melingkari jari manisnya. Rasanya ia masih tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Segalanya berlangsung begitu cepat, begitu tiba-tiba. Di satu waktu ia merasa dirinya seakan terjatuh dari tempat yang amat tinggi, menghantam bumi dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan. Dan di saat berikutnya, ia mendapati dirinya melambung ke langit ke tujuh. Lukanya dalam sekejap terlupakan. Yang ada hanya kebahagiaan.

Ia bahagia—amat sangat berbahagia.

Dan itu semua karena lelaki ini. Lelaki yang kedua lengannya yang hangat kini tengah mendekap tubuhnya, membungkusnya dengan cinta yang tak dapat ia duga seberapa dalamnya. Yah, karena lelaki ini memang selalu tak terduga. Sama seperti cinta itu sendiri.

Sakura mendongak, demi melihat sang lelaki tercinta membalas tatapannya. Kata orang, kedua bola mata sekelam batu _onyx _itu selalu memberi kesan dingin dan mengintimidasi. Tetapi bagi Sakura, mereka adalah sepasang permata paling indah dan paling hangat yang pernah ada.

"_Ne, _Sasuke-_kun_ ..."

"Hn?"

"_Aishiteru_."

"Hn."

Tawa lembut meluncur dari bibir Sakura mendengar tanggapan singkat yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Namun tak mengapa. Baginya, Sasuke memang tidak seperti sebuah stoples yang penuh dengan kata-kata cinta. Namun cukup dengan caranya sendiri, Sakura tahu cinta Sasuke nyata untuknya. Dan itu lebih dari sestoples cinta.

.

.

** I**

.

.

**_Dan fic ini pun berakhir dengan gajenya. Aaaaa~ nggak puas! Udah bingung banget—dan kenapa ini endingnya malah ga sama dengan yang direncanain semula? Huhuhu... T_T—Tapi mudah-mudahan ini masih bisa menghibur, walau garing..._**

**_Makasih buat yang sudah review chapter sebelumnya: _**

**_Rexyrajak, Lucifionne, Uchiha Hana Richan, Kira-chan Narahashi, SakuraChiha93, shiranui89, Fishy ELF, sslove, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Ay, Anka-Chan, fa vanadium, SRZ, Baka Iya SS, Lily flower, kakkoii-chan, Sami haruchi, Uchiha Tchi'4'Sora, Ladychibby, WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah, Guest (siapa namamu, Nak? O.o), Dyah, Chocolate Lolypop._**

**_Btw, sekedar info, ini bukan lanjutan L'aPT. Beda kok ... kalo di L'aPT, Sakura suka teater, di sini dia penyanyi opera—beda lho aktris teater sama penyanyi opera—di L'aPT, usaha keluarganya Sasuke ada di Oto, di sini ada di Konoha. Dan di L'aPT SasuSaku sebaya, di sini Sasuke lebih tua 3 tahun. Ga disebutin sih, di setting ini umur Sasuke udah 29 th, Sakura 26 th. J_**

**_Arigato sudah membaca J_**


End file.
